


Não me solta...

by AliceAlamo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Yaoi, sns, tentativadesuicídio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAlamo/pseuds/AliceAlamo
Summary: Morno, confortável, perfeito... o abraço de Naruto parecia ter o tamanho ideal, a temperatura perfeita, e lhe trazia uma sensação tão grande de acolhimento que não se importou com as câmeras, com quem olhava, com o que diriam ou pensariam, com todos os problemas que ainda estavam ali, consigo. Só se deixou ficar naquele abraço com a esperança de que o calor de Naruto fosse capaz de aquecer a alma gelada, de que o brilho dele pudesse iluminar para si um pequeno caminho que fosse para fora daquela dor, e de que, daquela vez, tudo realmente ficasse bem...





	Não me solta...

— Não solta a minha mão, Sasuke, por favor, não solta.  
As lágrimas de Naruto caíam direto em seu rosto graças à gravidade, eram quentes, um calor que ele sentia tanto nas lágrimas que agora corriam por seu rosto quanto na mão que segurava a sua como se soltá-lo fosse inadmissível.  
Mas por que seria?  
— Teme! Por favor! Por favor, Sasuke!  
Ele chorava, tanto... não queria ver aquilo, não queria ver mais nada. Não tinha sido por isso que havia pulado? Para não ter que encarar mais aquele mundo? Por que Naruto ainda insistia?  
— Sasuke, não faz isso comigo, por favor... por favor, Teme!  
Os soluços faziam com que balançasse, talvez Naruto não tivesse se dado conta de que aquilo só tornaria mais difícil segurá-lo. As lágrimas continuavam a cair, ele não podia se importar tanto assim, podia? Tinha ignorado aquele idiota nas últimas três semanas exatamente para evitar aquele momento, torná-lo mais fácil, então por que ele estava ali? Por que chorava com tanto desespero?  
Era estranho. Não acreditariam se contasse, mas era como se o mundo já fosse outro, como se ele estivesse contando os segundos para que finalmente tudo acabasse, e isso lhe trouxesse um alívio tão grande que era como respirar após estar muito tempo submerso contra sua vontade.  
Não havia mais peso, literalmente, seus pés balançavam no nada, o vento suave deixava-o em um movimento quase pendular, o cheiro da água correndo abaixo estava mais forte pela época do ano, e a única coisa que o prendia àquela ponte velha era Naruto.  
Ergueu o rosto, indiferente, não porque se forçava a isso, mas porque não havia mesmo expressão a mostrar naquele momento. Talvez curiosidade pelos olhos azuis terem tanta água que dificultava vê-los com perfeição...  
Sentia-se mal... Diferente de minutos atrás quando havia parado de pé sobre a fina linha que definiria a ausência de um futuro, agora sentia-se péssimo. Naruto tremia, as duas mãos dele pareciam fazer um esforço além de sua capacidade para mantê-lo preso à única esperança de viver mais um dia. Via o suor escorrer pela face rubra pela força que fazia, misturava-se às lágrimas grossas, tornava tudo um quadro tão desesperador que podia dizer estar arrependido por não escolher um método que Naruto nunca descobriria a tempo. Ele não merecia ter aquela cena gravada para sempre na memória...  
Ainda assim, sabia que não havia mais volta, mesmo se quisesse, mesmo que talvez ainda existisse alguma vontade de apertar a mão quente que o mantinha vivo e se esforçar para subir, não havia mais esperança, e era por isso que Naruto chorava. Naruto com certeza reconhecia que seus braços tremiam pela exaustão, que os lábios tremiam pelo pânico da morte próxima, que cada segundo só diminuía e pisava nas chances de salvá-lo.  
Ele realmente era bobo, né? Sasuke não duvidava nem um pouco que ele tivesse pulado para segurá-lo sem nem pensar se conseguiria ou não, e agora ali estavam... os dois... Naruto segurando-se num ferro velho da ponte com uma das mãos enquanto a outra o segurava logo abaixo.  
Mas era tudo questão de tempo...  
— Sasuke! Por favor... por favor, cara, reage! Não faz isso comigo, por favor, eu... eu... puta merda! Sasuke! Olha para mim! Não faz isso! — ele pedia, de novo, a mesma raiva que Sasuke sabia que era mais por ter se dado conta da própria impotência naquela situação do que por seu ato em si. — Socorro!!! Aqui!!! Socorro!!!  
Não daria certo... Tinha se assegurado de ir ali no dia mais vazio, num feriado, na hora em que todos estariam em casa com suas famílias, na hora em que o mundo voltava para lhe lembrar que ele não possuía esse direito... Só havia se esquecido de que Naruto não era como os outros... Se existia uma pessoa naquele mundo todo que pudesse compreendê-lo, mesmo que minimamente, era Naruto, não deveria estar surpreso por ele o ter seguido e reagido rápido.  
Olhou para cima, para além de Naruto. Gostava do céu vermelho alaranjado de quando a tarde se despedia, era o segundo motivo pelo qual havia escolhido aquele horário. Tinha contemplado o céu segundos antes de pular, com os braços abertos enquanto o vento bagunçava os cabelos negros que propositalmente tinha deixado crescer como sempre quisera. As árvores balançavam, o barulho das folhas permitindo que a brisa dançasse entre elas era gostoso, acalmava-o de tal forma que era o mais próximo de paz que podia sentir em dias, meses, anos! E havia um sentimento em comum ali, como se ele pudesse compartilhar um pouquinho da solidão que esmagava seus ossos com aquela paisagem esquecida, como se o vento de fato o convidasse a saltar, pronto para soprar com mais força em seu rosto antes que o impacto com a água terminasse com aquela agonia.  
Mas então vinha Naruto, de novo, Naruto... como um personagem surpresa em uma cena de que ele não deveria participar! E agora os olhos azuis roubavam sua atenção do céu, o choro doído e os gritos por ajuda calavam as árvores e as águas, e a agonia crescia de novo, como uma semente bem no meio de seu peito que de repente decidia brotar, criar novas raízes, crescer, desabrochar e se multiplicar em um buquê que o impedia de respirar.  
O aperto na garganta era já familiar, engolir não ajudava, não havia nada ali para engolir de volta ou cuspir para fora. E esse era o problema!! Conviver com aquele aperto, com aquelas mãos em volta de seu pescoço sem poder livrar-se da pressão a não ser quando o choro vinha, quando as lágrimas o arrebatavam a ponto de fazê-lo se sentir tão destruído que demorava a perceber que deveria recolher os cacos da alma espalhados pelo chão porque o mundo exigia que estivesse de pé no dia seguinte.  
— Por quê.... — Naruto soluçou, a voz esganiçada enquanto tentava achar um meio de segurá-lo melhor, mas Sasuke se sentia escorregar a cada nova tentativa. — Por que merda?!!!  
Por quê? Era uma pergunta que não queria responder, era a pergunta que pensou que estaria livre para sempre para não responder quanto a gritassem para seu caixão vazio depois de dias buscando pelo corpo em vão. Com sorte, a água o levaria dali, deixaria aquele lugar como sempre tinha sonhado, cruzaria os limites da cidade como sempre havia lhe proibido.  
Não haveria mais limites...  
Riu, amargo, estava mentindo para si mesmo e sabia disso. Já estava acostumado às mentiras que contava para não desabar, elas eram como pequenas doses de um analgésico, levavam embora a dor por algum tempo, mas nunca resolviam o problema. Havia, sim, um limite, um que ele nunca poderia questionar: a fria linha que o separaria dos vivos, tornando amarga qualquer realização, qualquer utopia, qualquer ideal de que finalmente poderia se ver livre.  
Era trocar uma corrente pela outra, mas... que importância tinha? Naquele momento, nenhuma, já havia pulado, e era tudo uma questão de tempo para que Naruto percebesse que o soltar era a única forma de não ser tragado junto para um ponto final antecipado.  
Ah.... não queria isso, não tinha intenção alguma de levar Naruto consigo. Não, de jeito nenhum, ele tinha uma merda de vida pela frente, cercado daqueles amigos sorridentes idiotas, daquela família que toda hora estava o abraçando ou repetindo o quanto o amava e aceitava, ele tinha aquelas garotas atrás dele com cartas de amor mal feitas, ele tinha a porra da vida perfeita para viver!  
— Solta — falou, pela primeira vez, e ouvir a própria voz foi estranho.  
Ela ecoou, como se precisasse carregar o peso de sua decisão, cortar a linha que o unia a Naruto e fazer correr o relógio, não perderia mais tempo deixando Naruto bancar o herói, era capaz de matar aquele imbecil junto. A ideia agitava os malditos espinhos do buquê em seu peito, eles penetravam os pulmões, empurravam e comprimiam, fazia com que o ar faltasse a ponto de ele ter que o forçar para dentro, respirasse mais rápido, agitado, e então encarasse Naruto com raiva.  
Ele tinha que aparecer para estragar tudo, não é?!  
— Me solta! Que merda você tá pensando?  
— Segura!  
— Não se mete e me esquece, seu... seu.. Ah! Usuratonkachi!  
— Sasuke, por favor, se-  
— Já mandei soltar!  
— Para de se balançar!  
— Solta!  
— Sasuke, para, por favor, Teme, por favor, eu não vou conseguir te segurar, por favor...  
— Fica fora disso! Solta!  
— A gente vai cair! Para!  
— É só me soltar que você não cai, seu imbecil!  
— Não pede isso... — Naruto soluçou, os olhos fechados e cerrados com força, a voz fraca. — Teme, por favor... fala comigo, a gente dá um jeito, eu-  
Sasuke não precisou mandá-lo calar a boca, o choro descontrolado o fazia já por conta própria. Não... não queria ouvir aquilo! Não queria ter o choro de Naruto invadindo sua mente, destruindo a paz que tinha momentaneamente criado para que pudesse ter coragem para pular! Era como se a frágil realidade que havia criado para aquele dia se estilhaçasse no chão!  
Odiava Naruto por isso! Odiava-o por acabar com sua ilusão, estava bem nela, muito melhor do que na merda do seu dia a dia! Se pudesse, o socaria, com tanta força que aquele idiota ficaria sem falar por mais de um mês só para aprender! Seria como quando eram menores, quando rolavam pelo chão trocando chutes e socos mal dados só para se livrarem daquela maldita raiva que explodia quando se provocavam por nada.  
Naruto sempre tinha sido teimoso, insistente! Por isso tinha se afastado, por isso não havia contado nada... Afastara-se do melhor amigo por saber que não conseguiria mais mentir para ele caso lhe perguntasse se estava bem, tinha feito de tudo para aquele idiota se manter longe para que, talvez, o substituísse, para que o luto não pesasse tanto!  
E tinha doído... reconhecia no choro de Naruto o próprio que havia derramado em casa nos últimos dias quando a solidão pareceu materializar-se à sua frente, quando ela havia rido ao abraçá-lo no quarto escuro para sussurrar e alimentar seus planos.  
Amava aquele imbecil, e era tão ruim amá-lo... Se pudesse escolher, nunca seria Naruto, jamais seria logo o melhor amigo! Não o merecia... Naruto era bom, ele era bom demais para que o arrastasse para o fundo do poço consigo, ele era brilhante demais para que drenasse toda aquela luz e o deixasse na penumbra. Ele merecia mais do que alguém quebrado, mais do que sua instabilidade, do que seu desejo autodestrutivo que o fazia foder com a própria vida e com seus relacionamentos dia sim dia não!  
Naruto não era para ele, era uma joia muito cara para estar em mãos tão miseráveis... E vê-lo chorar por ele, condená-lo a carregar por toda a vida a culpa por ter sido incapaz de salvá-lo, só provava seu ponto.  
— Sasuke?  
Ergueu a cabeça, as próprias lágrimas corriam agora pelo rosto em silêncio, mas já estava tão acostumado a elas que não mais podia dizer que as sentia ou que lhe traziam alívio de alguma forma.  
— Fica comigo... me deixa te abraçar... eu juro que vai ficar tudo bem, a gente dá um jeito, Sasuke... — ele repetiu.  
Havia um problema no discurso de Naruto, ele sempre achava que seria capaz de consertar o mundo... Era bonito. Aquela vontade de fazer o bem, de ajudar os outros, aquela bondade de Naruto era uma das coisas que mais amava nele. Mas era também o maior motivo de suas brigas. Era utópico demais, irreal demais, e ele não aguentava mais ser enganado, ouvir que tudo ficaria bem quando pouco sabiam da sua vida, quando não se importavam! Tinha ouvido que tudo ficaria bem quando sua mãe havia falecido, não ficara; falaram que ficaria tudo bem quando o pai expulsou seu irmão mais velho de casa, não ficara e Itachi agora estava morto! E ele nem pôde ir ao enterro! Não tinha podido nem ao menos se despedir do irmão porque o pai havia se recusado a enterrá-lo junto de sua mãe, trancado-o em casa para que não fosse ao velório simples que havia sido organizado! A psicóloga havia dito que seu pai mudaria, que ele veria os próprios erros e se arrependeria, que tudo ficaria bem, mas... de novo... isso não havia acontecido, e Sasuke ainda tinha bem no corpo as marcas da surra que havia levado quando o pai o vira beijar um colega há dois anos.  
Estava cansado de fingir ser o que não era, de ter que mentir para a única "família" que lhe restara, exausto de odiá-la com todas as forças e invejar como, para Naruto, tudo parecia mais simples! E, mais do que tudo, estava cansado de ver Naruto correndo atrás de si para ajudá-lo, como se ele realmente pudesse fazê-lo.  
— E o que você vai fazer? Hein? — gritou de repente. — Me diz! Como então vai fazer tudo ficar bem? Hein?  
Naruto engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos.  
— Eu não sei, mas a g-  
— Exato! Você não sabe porra nenhuma, Naruto! — esbravejou e tentou mais uma vez puxar a mão.  
— Para! Para! Sasuke! Não faz isso, não faz, não, não! — Naruto implorou, e Sasuke grunhiu alto e frustrado pela força com que o outro o segurava.  
— É uma questão de tempo, você sabe. Eu vou cair. E, se você tiver um pouco de cérebro, vai soltar antes de cair junto — falou, sério, e Naruto não respondeu.  
O braço erguido doía, pulsava, os dedos já formigavam. Era um milagre que ainda estivesse aguentando.  
— Sasuke...  
— Que é?  
— Eu não posso mesmo te ajudar? — perguntou em um fio de voz, e ouviu Sasuke soltar um longo suspiro. — Eu... não tem nada que eu possa fazer por você? Eu não ajudo de nenhum jeito?  
— Não dá para salvar o mundo, Usuratonkachi — Sasuke murmurou, e Naruto sorriu magoado ao encará-lo.  
— Mas eu só quero salvar você... só você importa. Você não pode ficar, por mim?  
Sasuke o olhou surpreso e sorriu melancólico. Naruto era mesmo bom demais para ele... e seu coração derretia com aquela preocupação, com aquele carinho que via nos olhos azuis. Mas não podia ouvir Naruto... Seria prolongar o óbvio apenas, nada mudaria, e Naruto ficaria paranoico achando que se mataria toda vez que o deixasse sozinho. Não o condenaria a isso.  
— Não posso... não dá mais, Naruto.  
— Por que não?? Eu to aqui por você! — gritou. — Por que não posso ser suficiente para te ajudar?  
— Porque eu não vou estragar a porra da sua vida! — rebateu irritado.  
— Que vida?? Que merda de vida eu vou ter se você se matar??  
— Mas do que você tá falando, porra??  
— Eu amo você! — Naruto devolveu aos berros, a voz tão forte e desesperada que cortou o ar, calou o vento e as árvores, subiu com as aves ao céu num último revoar antes do anoitecer.  
Sasuke o encarou, atônito, o choque evidente nos olhos arregalados, nas palavras ásperas que era obrigado a engolir de volta e no rubor causado pela raiva que ia embora de sua face.  
— O quê? — sussurrou, e Naruto chorou ainda mais, as lágrimas misturando-se com o riso amargo enquanto apertava mais sua mão entorno de Sasuke.  
— Eu amo você... não posso soltar, Teme, me desculpa, mas eu não posso te soltar...  
— Para...  
— Você não fala o que tá acontecendo, eu não sei por que você pulou nem pelo que tá passando, mas não dá... não pede isso, eu não consigo, Sas, não consigo...  
— Para...  
— É egoísmo meu porque eu não sei que inferno você tá vivendo para fazer algo assim, mas eu não ligo, eu não me importo, eu quero você vivo, mesmo que não fique comigo, que nunca mais olhe na minha cara! Não importa! Mas não posso te soltar, eu não vou te soltar!  
— Para! Eu não quero ouvir!  
— Sasuke...  
— Não! Você não tem o direito de falar isso agora! Não agora! — Sasuke gritou de volta, e Naruto finalmente reparou que não era mais o único a chorar...  
Sasuke chorava, não como antes, não com lágrimas solitárias correndo o rosto de forma melancólica, agora Sasuke chorava, como ele, as lágrimas vindo uma seguida da outra, fazendo-o engasgar e xingar-se alto antes de gritar para ninguém em específico:  
— Mas que merda! Merda! Merda! Por que tá fazendo isso?  
— Fazendo o que?  
— Eu não preciso da sua piedade... não preciso mesmo que minta-  
— Não to mentindo!  
— Ta sim! Eu te conheço, você falaria qualquer coisa para me convencer a viver! Diria qualquer merda que eu quisesse ouvir!  
— E como é que eu iria saber que você queria ouvir que eu te amo??  
Sasuke quis se bater e desviou o rosto antes que Naruto lesse sua expressão ou conectasse os pontos.  
— Sasuke... — Naruto piscou, confuso, um brilho diferente do das lágrimas surgindo no olhar. — Você queria me ouvir falando que amo você?  
Seu coração batia na boca, e era um péssimo momento para que suas mãos suassem. Não sabia o que pensar, não conseguia! Sua cabeça estava uma confusão, a voz de Naruto se repetia, as diferentes falas, os diferentes risos, os diferentes e tantos momentos em que percebeu que era fodidamente apaixonado por ele.  
Engoliu as palavras, mastigou-as várias vezes na tentativa de responder alguma coisa coerente, mas sem sucesso. Deveria negar, sabia que sim, então, quando caísse, Naruto não levaria mais aquele peso nos ombros. Deveria não só negar, como destruir aquela pontada de esperança que enxergava nos olhos claros. Mas... ele havia se confessado? Naruto tinha mesmo dito que o amava? O que aquele imbecil podia saber sobre amar alguém? O que... como... como Naruto podia amar alguém tão quebrado como ele?  
— Sasuke, você me ama?  
Não. Falou, pensou que falou, tentou falar, mas, na ausência das palavras, fechou os olhos, sem saber quando havia se segurado de volta em Naruto. Tinha sido inconsciente, e não sabia dizer se aquilo poderia ser interpretado como um "sim" ou como se tivesse desistido de convencer Naruto a soltá-lo. Nem ele mesmo tinha a resposta.  
Sentia o tempo agora contra si, e era irônico porque no começo só desejava que os segundos acabassem para que pudesse morrer; agora, queria tempo para pensar, para entender o que sentia, o que queria, o que mudaria com a declaração de Naruto! E não era só a declaração, era o peso, o impacto dela em sua vida! Havia mesmo alguém capaz de lhe amar, existia mesmo ainda uma pessoa no mundo que pularia de uma ponte, arriscando-se, para tentar salvá-lo, que choraria por ele com todo o coração. Não devia se sentir com isso, não mesmo, mas era inevitável, não era sua culpa sentir-se grato pelo pouco de afeto que recebia. Escorregou e se segurou com mais força em Naruto automaticamente.  
Naruto o olhou, determinado como lhe era característico. Sasuke sentia-lhe o pulso acelerado pela pressão de seus dedos no antebraço... tantas vezes tinha sonhado em como seria quando fizesse o coração de Naruto acelerar...  
— Me deixa te ajudar, por favor, só me dá uma chance de te fazer feliz. Eu só preciso de uma chance, eu juro, não preciso salvar o mundo, só você, Sasuke... me dá essa chance...  
Não era como se Sasuke não quisesse mais se soltar, queria, mas... não... não tinha como explicar, os dedos fecharam-se ao redor da oportunidade estendida sem que o cérebro lhes pedisse isso. O vazio no peito ainda estava lá, ainda existia, o buquê a sufocá-lo também!, tinham fortes raízes em seus pulmões, os espinhos machucavam, e a mórbida solidão parecia segurar sua mão livre, como se o disputasse em um cabo de guerra com Naruto. Mas... como ele amava aquele brilho de esperança que os olhos azuis de Naruto transmitiam... era mais bonito que o céu alaranjado, que as árvores sacudindo suas folhas ao vento, que o revoar do anoitecer. Era lindo, e ele amava aquilo mais que a si mesmo, amava Naruto e se preocupava com ele como nunca havia feito com ele próprio.  
Um grito de repente cortou seus pensamentos, e tanto ele quanto Naruto arregalaram os olhos quando se deram conta de que um carro havia parado na ponte e que agora algumas pessoas gritavam ao vê-los ali.  
— Sasuke — Naruto chamou, sério, baixo. — Ninguém precisa saber que você pulou, eu não vou contar, vou ficar do seu lado, vou proteger você do que for, eu juro que vou. Eu vou dizer que te amo todo dia e garantir que nunca mais você precise chegar a esse ponto. A gente acha junto outro psicólogo, não sei, mas me deixa cuidar de você... me dá uma chance. Fica comigo...  
Sasuke olhou de Naruto para a movimentação das pessoas na ponte para tentar salvá-los. Balançou a cabeça, na tentativa de clarear a mente, mas Naruto era um idiota... Não sabia como ele conseguia, mas era como se ele sempre soubesse o que dizer para fazer os problemas parecessem menores, para que os espinhos caíssem e as flores murchassem... Xingou-o, baixo e repetidas vezes, ciente de que Naruto o ouvia, e então assentiu.  
Não disse nada, verbalizar daria a impressão de que estava traindo a si mesmo, de que voltava atrás por pura covardia, oferecia uma chance para que seus pensamentos mais uma vez se voltassem contra a ele, sussurros perigosos que o fariam soltar-se subitamente de Naruto em uma atitude impulsiva.  
Não ouviu as instruções que os bombeiros davam, Naruto falava pelos dois, os flashes das câmeras, as vozes das pessoas ao redor, os telefones tocando, tudo parecia tão distante que Sasuke não se importou e não desmentiu quando um dos bombeiros gritou aos demais que estava em choque.  
Foi erguido, não soube como, mas foi desagradável sentir o chão novamente sob seus pés. As pernas tremeram, levando-o ao chão no mesmo momento, a angústia o fez socar o chão até que tivessem que o segurar, mas ele só parou quando o corpo de fato pendeu para trás, caindo pelo peso de Naruto ao abraçá-lo.  
Morno, confortável, perfeito... o abraço de Naruto parecia ter o tamanho ideal, a temperatura perfeita, e lhe trazia uma sensação tão grande de acolhimento que não se importou com as câmeras, com quem olhava, com o que diriam ou pensariam, com todos os problemas que ainda estavam ali, consigo. Só se deixou ficar naquele abraço com a esperança de que o calor de Naruto fosse capaz de aquecer a alma gelada, de que o brilho dele pudesse iluminar para si um pequeno caminho que fosse para fora daquela dor, e de que, daquela vez, tudo realmente ficasse bem...


End file.
